Boris Alexiyevich Gusov
Player: Will Age: 30 Lifepaths: Village Born (Born near the Kremlin village in the County of Ruthenia), Smuggler, Freebooter, Barkeep, Whoremonger Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs (updated 10-13-2018) # Two days ago, the Church of the Scions filed an Official Complaint with King Corvus II. Corvus has asked the Church for patience. Prince Corax, however, is not patient. His patience has been especially curtailed after hearing reports that the BASTARD HEIR his father promised played a part in General von Skald's recent debacle at House Aragon. Corax has sent his personal guard into the Old City, advising them to work with the Fruits to immediately capture this dastardly Ruthenian, Boris Alexeyevich Gusov and his conspirators and bring them to the Castle. The text of the Church's Complaint: As long as the Pretender Duchess Beatrix rules House Dumonde, Primogenitor Zephiya's ancient oath to maintain her line is broken and she will not be able to attend to her duties in the spirit world. Even more appalling, after the Church made a protest to the Pretender Duchess, she has in her infinite wisdom closed all the public shrines to Zephiya, inhibiting our efforts to calm the spirit of the Ancient Honored Ancestor. The loss of Zephiya's spirit energy has led to the recent outbreaks of strange magic, strange creatures, and Elves into the Kingdom; and it will cause even greater disaster if no action is taken soon. We demand the immediate removal of the Pretender Duchess, the immediate appointment of the heir King Corvus II promised us 6 months ago, and the reopening of Zephiya's shrines so that the spirit realm can once again be given tranquility. We trust your judgement on this matter will be swift and worthy of our shared Ancestors. Vive Corvus! Vive Corax! Vive Crowstead! # Long Term Belief - Dwarf Trade Caravan. My scheme has been discovered by the Rusynovs. I have been summoned to Court in Ruthenia. Custom dictates I should either run into exile or go before the Count and meekly grovel for my life. After facing my mortality during the Vampire attack, I will do neither. I will make a show of power and assemble an envoy to accompany me to the Rusyna Kremlin. During the trip, I will offer gifts to the commoners and curry favor with any man of power in Ruthenia who has the moxie to speak with me. Once I reach the Kremlin, I will convince that old cunt of a Count that times have changed and so must the trade relationship with the Dwarves, BUT... if I am executed, I will die with allies who want the monopoly broken and the Ruthenian people singing my legend. Minor Update: I have gained the "support" of Amadeus and he has brought with him a small escort from the King's Army. # Cantelo has agreed to take me to meet with the Quants. There is little time to waste if I am to recruit them before Amelia or Blackbriar. Completed Beliefs Instincts # I will never become a Nobleman. # I always look for the good in people. # A polite man will never refuse a drink when offered. Traits 8 pts. (Burned) * Paranoid (1pt) * Cold-blooded (1 pt) * Bastard: House Du Monde (4 pts) * Good Listener (1 pt) * Pragmatic Outlook (1 pt) Artha (updated 10-31-2018) Fate: 15 Persona: 14 Deeds: 1 pg 71 Stats & Attributes (Burned: 8M 16P) Wounds Skills (Updated 10-13-18) 3 pts (burned) - General 23 pts (burned) - Lifepath Master Skill List: persuasion, falsehood, appraisal, law-wise, forgery, stealthy, inconspicuous, intimidation, appropriate weapon, countryside-wise, fortress-wise, mercenary company-wise, foreign languages, war-wise, loot-wise, extortion-wise, drink-wise, '''drunk-wise, '''haggling, prostitute-wise, city-wise, guard-wise Advancing: Pg 42-43 Skill List: 252 Skills Being Learned (Updated 10-13-18) Resources (56 Burned) +3 Cash on hand Gear and Possessions Finery (5 rps) Shoes (1 rp) Traveling Gear (1 rp) Property Singing Dragon Saloon & Cabaret (20 rps): A medium sized bar with modest accomodations (both nightly and hourly rates) and a performance stage. Located in the new section of the city. Relationships Roxanne Gusov (6 rps): Alewife, Actual Wife. Convinced him to leave the mafia. Manages the front of the Singing Dragon. (Skeleton in Closet) Benjamin Craske (1 rp): Witch Hunter (Meddleman) of the Corpore Sano. Killed Boris' father, Alexis DuMonde, 20+ years ago. Affiliations Singing Dragon Saloon & Cabaret (10 rps): The Staff of the establishment Gusov founded several years ago when he gave up the Mafia life. 1 circles test Drakoni (Unified Greymist Underworld): 6 circles test Maybe combine with above? Mahari: +1 Treeborn/Leafborn: +1 dealings with treeborn Reputations Ironclad Barkeep (7 rps): +1D. Keeps a safe quiet and entertaining place for nobles to escape the more "restrictive" parts of city life. Infamous Bastard: -1D with nobility (and presumably the Meddlemen). Greymist Mafia Greymist: +1 Resource Test 48-72, Underworld control. Friends with the King: +1 Contacts Silas - new mafia hitman Ernest - weapons dealer Vasili (dead): Bratva leader I killed in Greymist and noq his father Vasili Botzoi "Dwarf" - Hurgur "Treeborn Guy" Garth Mikkelson - Asshole but very talented singer who hates heavy metal but supports Oromo Williams. Natalia - "Babushka" Informant and Medicine woman in Greymist. Now a Face of Azazel? Noel - Second in command of Drakoni in Greymist Greymist Vampires - They want my bod. Vladislav Oligovsky - Lawyer who has agreed to represent me against the Count's government. Blade Singer - Thrinnady Jones Constable Smithers (1 fate, 1 p) Player Notes Rufus Von Klempt - Meddler Category:PC Category:Bastard Category:Ruthenia Category:Buisness owner Category:Corpore Sano Category:Du Monde Category:Boris